


Sins of the Father shouldn't be those of the Son

by Orion_Cometcatcher (PolarisTheYoungWolf)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aliases, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Fitz has suitors, Fitz is raising Ward's son, Grant Ward Redemption, Implied Relationships, Jealous Ward, Kid Fic, Living on a farm, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Ward, Rating May Change, Single Parent Leo Fitz, Single Parents, Tags May Change, fitzward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/Orion_Cometcatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye finds out that Ward has a child. Worried that SHIELD or any other group would try to use the child as leverage, she tries to hide the child. But it's not enough to delete files, she doesn't want the child to be put in the system knowing how bad it can be. Enter Fitz. He agrees to take the baby and raise it on his own, and to ensure their safety they cut off almost all ties with everyone, except for Skye. But even her visits are spaced and rare. But they're happy. </p>
<p>Ward eventually finds out about his son, but like Skye, knows he's a threat to his safety and happiness. And he seems very happy with Fitz. He tries to resist, to not get involved. But he fails. He's a slave to his emotions and he wants to be part of his son's life. And as he gets to know Fitz all over again, and this time in this new light, well...he can't help the feelings he developed for the engineer. <br/>But will Leo love him back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need more FitzWard in my life...
> 
> For Ward's son, I'm sorta picturing Asa Butterfield. Mostly because if the kid got blue eyes from his mother, then this kid could basically pass as Leo and Grant's son. But someone else you can imagine is Skandar Keynes. But really you can imagine the kid to look like whatever, he just has fair skin and black hair. 
> 
> Okay so...I don't live on a farm. I'm not too familiar with how they work other than what I've seen on TV. I know there are child labor laws but I know that kids who live on farms help out with chores and work that they're able to handle. 
> 
> From what I know they're also home schooled because the distances of farms is just too much from a school. I'm not sure if this is true to all farm families, but again, this is from what I've learned from TV. 
> 
> Though they're in Ireland, I'm not going to attempt to write in slang or in an accent. But I might try and slip something in, excuse me if it's not good.

_"Okay, what's wrong?" Fitz asked Skye once they were alone in one of the labs._

_Skye looked paranoid, even for a spy, but tried to play it off. Though Fitz has seen her lie her way through many ops with as much ease as the most experienced actor, when it was to the team, she could never really sell the pitch. "What? I don't know what you're talking about, Fitz."_

_"A common thing bad liars claim when confronted." Fitz pointed out. "Skye...whatever it is you know you can trust us. Trust **me**. And come on, if I know something is up, then it's only a matter of time before everyone else starts poking their noses in too."_

_She sighed before making sure no one was coming before she dragged him towards the corner and grabbed a tablet as they passed a table. She typed in a few things before she passed it over to Fitz. The engineer studied the bio before him before looking up at Skye with a questioning look._

_"It's Ward's."_

_" **What**?"_

_"Look. Sometimes when I get bored and have some free time I...hack. To not get rusty and also I have this thing where I can't let things go and so I dig. One night I...I somehow came across this. The hospital got attacked when the baby was born. Because the attack consisted of a mist of unknown chemicals, they checked everyone's blood. Which was why it was in the system. We had some of Ward's blood, a.k.a his DNA, with us and that's what I've been using as a comparison." Skye explained._

_Fitz kept looking through the file and when he saw what happened to the mother he couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy. "The mother died in the attack?"_

_"She was very tired and week from the birth. The attack just...she didn't make it." Skye said, with the same emotion he felt._

_"Who was she?" Fitz asked._

_"To be honest, I'm not sure. Doesn't seem to be anyone in the old SHIELD's data base. But with all that's happened I can't be 100% sure."_

_"Best guess?" Fitz asked._

_"Someone who Ward managed to woo and use to hide out. Got intimate with and left."_

_"So he doesn't know?" Fitz asked. "I mean...we all saw how he got when we had his bother. He has real family issues. If he knew he had a son..."_

_"Yeah, I know. But that's not what I'm worried about." Skye said in a serious tone. So serious, Fitz knew he was about to learn what was her real motivation behind all of this._

_"What **are** you worried about?"_

_"That fact that we were willing to drag Ward's brother into this mess after he spent so much time and effort to escape his crazy family! And for what? Because it was our best chance to get to Ward? What if we need to do it again? I know we're good, but times are seriously messed up and hard, Fitz. Using a child as leverage isn't something I don't think we'd not do if we were convinced it was necessary. And then what? Either Ward gets his hands on the baby and let's face it, Ward **now** as a father is asking for trouble. SHIELD keep the baby **hostage** because of his father's actions? We're the **good** guys, Fitz! But if anyone finds out about this baby..."_

_Fitz nodded, understanding the dilemma. "So delete all the files. Don't let there be a paper-trail."_

_"And let fate take care of things? Fitz, I know the system. It won't be kind." Skye said with shining, emotionally expressing eyes._

_"That was because SHIELD kept moving you to keep you safe from your father."_

_"Which is what we may need to do now...I mean if you want to. I won't force you." Skye added quickly._

_Fitz was quiet for a very long moment, thinking things over and analyzing each and every possibility they can think of._

_"Okay."_

_"Okay? You mean...you're in!?" Skye asked, smile breaking out._

_Fitz grinned back but then it fell as he began to admit a few things to her. "I love you all. I've grown a lot. Stronger than I've ever been but...part of me? I just...I can't anymore, Skye. It makes me feel like a coward admitting it. But...ever since the whole HYDRA and getting dropped to the bottom of the ocean thing...I've been meaning to..."_

_"Go?" Skye finished for him. She looked at him with a sad, but understanding smile. It wasn't the easiest lives they lead._

_Fitz nodded. They were quiet for a moment before Fitz cleared his throat. "It's not something I haven't considered you know. It just...never seem possible. Being who I am. Who I like..." He blushed a bit, though he fought it down. "What we do. Children just...don't seem like the right choice."_

_"Wait, are you saying...?"_

_"We have a clear weekend. We can sneak out, find the child. We can forge some paper work and ID's. We'll settle somewhere no one can find us. Some place only you'll know. We'll keep him out of the systems. Fostercare, SHIELD, and HYDRA's. He'll be safe. I promise you."_

_They shared a smile, hugged tightly, and then began to work on their plan._

* * *

 

**_*TEN YEARS LATER*_ **

"Declan, are you awake yet?" Fitz called out, loud enough to be heard throughout the whole house. 

It wasn't that big, though since it was just them, it was big enough. And cozy, it was definitely cozy. The walls were decorated with scientific posters and astronomy charts(Declan loved stars), pictures of them together as Delcan grew up. Memories of holidays, birthdays, and other special events. There was even a rare picture of them with Daisy(formerly  called Skye) who kept in contact in form of post cards, letters, and skype mostly. 

"Yeah Da! Be down in a minute!" Declan called back. 

Fitz smiled as he set the table and prepared their spread. Toast next to the butter and jam, bacon strips on a plate, scrambled eggs for Declan and who sunny side up for himself. 

"What do you want to drink?" Fitz asked.

"Whatta my eating?"

"Eggs, bacon, and toast."

"Juice please!" 

"Freshly squeezed?" Fitz questioned. Sometimes Declan wanted fresh, sometimes he liked SunnyD. 

"With all the love!" Declan called out and it made Fitz smile, happy to know his efforts in squeezing the juice himself was appreciated. 

Just as he set down a full glass in front of Declan's usual seat, the raven haired boy ran into Fitz and hugged him good-morning, then leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Mornin' da."

Fitz kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair. "Morning. Sleep well?"

They took their seats and as he spread some butter on his toast, Delcan nodded. "Had a dream bout when we went down to the lake. 'cept there were mermaids who needed help cos the water was evaporating from the lake!"

"Really? What caused it?" Fitz coaxed, loving to interact in all aspects of his son's life. Plus, dreams were ways that our unconscious alerted us of problems. 

"Don't know...woke up 'fore could figure out. _But_! We were buildin' a machine!" 

"We?" Fitz asked with an amused smile, then took a bite of his eggs.

" _Duh_! You're the smartest guy I know. If _anyone_ can fix any problem, it's you!" Declan said proudly. 

It made Fitz blush a bit, but he accepted it. He knew that one day he won't be the hero he was in Declan's eyes when he gets older. So he wants to cherish in it now. After they finished eating, they got ready to go do their chores on the farm. Fitz promised that when they got back they would work on a project that involved the water cycle in some way. 

As much as Fitz loved technology, he knew that being around it meant being located easier. When he took on the responsibility of being Declan's guardian, he knew he would have to put the child's needs before his own. Daisy looked for other SHIELD agents who retired in different locations. Maybe it wasn't the smartest option, but with his accent he wouldn't be questioned too much being stationed in Ireland. On a farm no less. 

The work kept them busy and fit, and the routine of the farm life actually did wonder's for Fitz's mental health. There were a few...judgmental glances his way when he arrived with a baby, but he stuck with his cover story and eventually they were just part of it all. As Declan grew up, he and Fitz became an overly adorable image of love and devotion. 

"What will you be doing today, do you know?" Fitz asked, engaging Declan into a conversation before arriving to their posts. As lively and talkative as Declan was at home, around the others he was rather quiet. 

"Learnin' how to ride and cattle the cows." Declan replied, and then asked, "You?"

"Working the tractors probably. We'll see."

"Well if it ain't the Foley boys. How are you this fine morn?" Jack, the retired agent Daisy reached out to, greeted them. He was one of the senior farm hands and one of the few people other than Fitz that Declan actually talks to. 

"Hey Jack. We're good. Yourself?" Fitz asked.

"Oh I'm great. The Mrs. is thinking of planning a bonfire soon. Something special to entice the younger lads and lass. Hell, might be fun for us old geezers too." Jack grinned then ruffled Declan's hair, "What do you think, Deck?"

"Can we roast marshmallows?" Declan asked excitedly. 

"Course!" Jack agreed and then looked over and waved at someone. 

Declan and Fitz turned and saw another man coming up to him. The man smiled charmingly at Fitz, Fitz smiled back, darting his eyes to his feet a bit. Declan? He outright glared. 

"Mornin' Leo." Then noticing the others, the farm hand nodded in greeting and smiled a bit sheepishly. "Mornin' boss. Lil man."

"Hmph!" Declan rolled his eyes as he scoffed, crossing his arms and turning away. 

"Hey Andrew. You ready for a long day ahead?" Jack asked.

"With you all as company, it'll go by in a blink." He replied easily and charm returning to his face. 

"Right well, the tractor was acting funny yesterday. I want Leo here to look at it before everyone else arrives. You two okay to wait here for the rest?" Jack asked Andrew and Declan. 

Andrew nodded, Declan smiled at him. 

Once they were left alone, Andrew was quiet for a moment before he felt the need to speak. "How are your studies going?"

"Da's a genius. I'll learn all I need to and then some." Declan replied coldly. 

"Right..."

It wasn't new that Declan had this over protective nature when it came to Fitz. The boy worshiped his father as much as he loved him and it was a _lot_. For a very long time it had just been the two of them. For a scary moment that only Fitz, Declan, and Jack knew, someone had found them and threatened to take Declan. Fitz did _everything_ to stop it, even ending someone's life. The details of _that_ were kept to the bare minimum from Declan, but Fitz explain that though they may not be related by blood, they are by bond. Fitz worried Declan would hate him for 'lying' and not being his 'real' father, but the opposite. Delcan loved Fitz more _because_ he _chose_ to be Declan's father.

So he didn't take it kindly when people got overly interested in his dad.

For most of the farm, though he was quiet and not very sociable, he was lovable and cute. A curious little duckling who always wanted to impress and show Fitz when he learned something new.

But to those that wanted to make themselves Fitz's suitors, be they male or female, he was the devil incarnated.

"How's your horse riding-"

"Let me stop you. You don't really care. I don't care to tell you. Whatever _fling_ , you're having with my da isn't going to last. It _never_ does. Have your fun, make him happy, and just leave us alone after." Delcan said far too seriously for a ten year old.

Andrew frowned. "I care about your father. And you. It's not a fling."

"If it's not then why haven't you ever been invited for breakfast?" Declan asked with a wicked smirk. 

"I-"

"You're a passing fancy that'll pass. _Don't_ forget it. And if you do, then remember _this_. I'm _the_ most important thing in his life. And. I. Hate. You." 

"Declan! The other kids are arriving!" Fitz called out from where the tractors were. 

"Coming!" Declan yelled out, like a very happy child, before turning to glare at Andrew and stick his tongue out to him. Then he ran to Fitz and hugged and kissed him before following the instructor who showed the kids how to do the basic chores around the farms. 

* * *

 

"Did you have a good day today?" Fitz asked Declan as they made their way home. 

"It was tiring, but good. What about you?"

 Fitz smiled at Declan as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. "Same. Any thoughts on dinner?" 

"No, but I was thinking sundaes for dessert?" Declan asked hopefully. 

"I don't see why not...unless someone doesn't finish their veggies." Fitz said teasingly. 

"Daaaaaaad~" Delcan whined, but was smiling as he nuzzled into Fitz. His little _confrontation_ with Andrew left him feeling...needy of his dad's attention. 

"Need I remind you of the Brussels sprouts of three weeks ago?" 

"They were yucky!" Declan argued. 

"They're good for you." Fitz stated.

"Yucky." Declan made a face of dislike before looking up at his dad with a pout. "You're not gonna force me to eat em again, are you daddy?"

Fitz rolled his eyes a bit. "No. But there are veggies involved in dinner and you will eat them."

"And then we have sundaes?"

"And then. But not before!"

"Strict, but fair."

* * *

 

Grant lowered the device he was using to listen in on 'father and son'. As much as he wanted to hate Fitz to stealing the position that was rightfully his, he couldn't deny that it was probably the best outcome. 

It's taken him all this time to basically fall off of everyone's radar. The only reason he even knew about his child was because he had thought of going back to the girl he hooked up with for a few months, only to find out what happened. When he learned of a child, it scared him. He was frightened what may happen if people found out he had a child, and what would become of it. Apparently, Fitz had the same thoughts. 

Fitz vanished. 

Whenever he's faced his old team in the past, he wondered what happened to the engineer. Part of him thought he'd died on some op. He wouldn't lie...it made him feel sad to think that's what happened. 

But to learn that Fitz turned his back on everyone, his friends, his family, his career and every bit of recognition that came with it, just to make sure Grant's child grew up in a safe environment...it left Grant speechless. 

He's asked around, done recon himself, dove into the life of Leo Foley and his son Declan. 

They seemed... _happy_. 

Grant had no idea how to proceed, but for now he'd stay in the shadows and just observe. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to finish this in time for Father's Day.

Grant continued to do recon on the 'Foley' boys. 

Rain or shine, he did his rounds like clock work. He used his surveillance technology to listen in on their conversations, studies, and day to day lives while they were at their house. He tailed them while they worked on the farm. Ideally he'll be in a place where he can watch over Declan while still being able to spy on Fitz while on whatever duty he was on. He followed them when they went to chop firewood, and shadowed them when they went into town for supplies.

The place Fitz had chosen to raise his child was quaint and peaceful. The last actual homicide was over three decades ago and it was a drunken spat that was only categorized as homicide as a technicality, but was more of an accident. The last crime was a bit pathetic as two homeless teenagers tried to steal food. But still, Grant wanted to be around in case there was a desperate mugger saw a vulnerable father and boy walking down the street, or recently moved in pedophile caught sight of his beautiful baby boy and was tempted!

And okay, maybe those weren't as likely. But he still remained close. Though he was sure that he'd mostly have to rescue Fitz. The engineer seemed to be a rather popular fellow to suitors in these parts. Grant never really considered Fitz to be anything above plain, but looking back now he was rather attractive. These days he was more fit due to the daily routines of being on a farm. His time with SHIELD weren't for nothing either and he's stepped out of his shy shell, and though he wasn't an Alpha Male he wasn't an Omega now either. 

It actually made Grant scoff, sometimes gag, at how much of the men Fitz saw treated him. They had no idea how easily Fitz could now overpower and kick their asses! It sometimes confused Grant as to why Fitz let them believe that. Once upon a time if Fitz had the power, he would have shown it off. But then Declan runs towards him with an excited smile, wanting to show him something, and Grant remembers that Fitz wasn't Fitz anymore. He was Foley. And Leo Foley wasn't an agent or a soldier. He was a father and a farm hand. 

Grant did have worries about strange men, or women, coming into his son's life. He himself was an amazing liar who fooled so many people, why couldn't they? He feared they would get close to Fitz and his son. Make Fitz fall in love and then break his heart before literally ripping it out. He didn't have to worry about that though. His son was rather protective of Fitz. It was amusing. 

His son was quite the actor himself. He acted like an angel to Fitz. Never out of character, very much a child(although a highly intelligent, strong, and quick child. He doesn't care if he's being biased.), but in a way that...is normal for a child. Declan was used to it being just him and Fitz. He loved Fitz enough that he didn't throw a tantrum when Fitz went on dates, but he made it clear to suitors, whoever they might be, where Fitz's priorities stood. If any of them ever overstepped, Declan would lash out in a way that demanded Fitz's attention and that 'relationship' would be over! Grant was impressed. 

* * *

 

Fitz yawned as he made his way to the kitchen, only to pause when he smelled food. Following his nose he saw the table set with waffles(the pre-frozen kind that you pop in the toaster), freshly squeezed orange juice(only about half a cup with a lot of pulp), a beagle with cream cheese and some smoked sliced ham(a gift from Jack).

"What's all this?" he asked. 

Declan came into view and gave Fitz a huge and tight hug. "Happy fathers day, da! I made breakfast, and a card, a machine!" 

"What? Whoa! How long have you been awake?" Fitz asked, genuine amazement and love. 

Declan waved off the question. "Could hardly sleep. Too excited! Come on, 'fore it gets cold!"

"Alright, alright." Fitz sat down and took a bite after preparing his waffles to his liking from the spread Declan had set out. As he tried everything, Declan was watching him with an expectant and excited face. 

"Well!?" Delcan asked impatiently. 

Fitz paused to 'think', which drove Declan a little crazy, but then Fitz laughed and leaned over to kiss Declan's forehead. "It's perfectly delicious."

Declan beamed with pride. 

* * *

 

Grant had to use every bit of his self restraint and disciplined to not crash their father's day celebration. Both Declan and Fitz had taken the day off to celebrate, which they took complete advantage of. 

After their breakfast which Declan made himself(even if nothing beyond the microwave and toaster were used), they settled into the living room for a lazy morning viewing of cartoons. After that they went on a hike which was also an educating process. Fitz and Delcan both had their journals and each time they passed an animal, big or small, they'd record it. What it looked like, what it was doing, what it ate, and as they moved along Fitz would go further into detail about the creature while Declan took notes. Once they arrived at a lake, they took out jars and pipe drips and did water analysis. Grant would think Declan would be bored, since from listening in the boy had a bigger love for space.

But whenever Fitz talked, Declan listened as if the information was absolutely vital. Fitz himself has learned to better communicate too. He wasn't just teaching at Declan, but got him involved into the lessons. Asking him questions, and even if Declan didn't know the exact answer, Fitz coaxed his thoughts about the situation. Again, Grant didn't care if he was being biased, but his son was pretty damn smart. 

After their nature exploration hike, they head into town. They get a bite to eat a local pub where the two are apparently known and loved. As Declan declares that Fitz is the best dad in the world(and Grant fights down the ache in his chest at hearing that), the elderly woman who co-owns the pubs says that the best dad deserves the first slice of their freshly baked cherry pie. 

The two eat dessert before lunch and then share half a sandwich. 

They make a few more stops as Fitz picks up some ingredients they were missing, some parts for their at home projects and whatever else catches either of their eyes, and stop b the post office to pick up any mail. 

There was a post card from Daisy who promises to visit soon. Great news for the boys. Possible complications for Grant. 

* * *

 

Trouble actually arrived before Daisy or any other SHIELD agent. 

As best as he's done to drop off everyone's radar, there were some people he's pissed off too much to really let him go. As vigilant as he's been about people getting to his son and Fitz, he has let his guard a bit down. Not so much as guarding them as much as he was just...watching their experience from afar.

And in that window of negligence to their safety, someone he pissed off now knows who he was watching. 

Grant was in his usual outpost with the house in view when he knew something was wrong. 

"DECLAN! PANIC ROOM! NOW!" He heard Fitz scream with authority before smashing and loud thuds. 

"DADDY!" Declan cried with fear lacing his voice.

"Do as I say!" Fitz cried out. Then there was more crashing, more thuds and then _**BANG!**_

Grant burst in, anger and protectiveness fueling him and he lunged at the enemy. He was kicked and punched, tackled and punched some more. He fought back with every fiber in his being demanding he protect his son. With a rather gruesome _crack_ , the body of the intruder went limp. 

Turning around to see how his son was, he found him next to Fitz's side crying. The fact that Leo's name meant lion did nothing to stop the image of Mufasa and Simba from entering Grant's mind. But he forced himself to focus. 

"Let me see." He said gently. 

Only to be met with a hard _smack_ on the head with a baseball bat. Small and thin, crying and very afraid, Declan stood between Grant and Fitz ready to protect his father by any means. "LEAVE US ALONE! GO AWAY!"

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm here to help, okay? I'm here to help. You want me to help him? I can, but you have to let me, okay?" This was not the way he wanted their first conversation to go, but beggars couldn't be choosers. 

Declan swallowed thickly before seeing how much blood was coming out of his father. Tears fell thickly as he lowed his bat until it fell on the ground with a 'clunk'. "Please help him...he's all I got."

'You got me now too.' Grant wanted to add, but he knew it was too much right now. 

So he focused on Fitz. 

"Don't worry okay? It's just a flesh wound. Nothing important was hurt. Do you have a first aid kit?" Grant asked. 

Declan nodded furiously.

"Can you go get it for me?" 

Declan ran and was back in moments, handing over the kit. 

"You're doing good. Now, can you bring me cloth towels, paper towels, and water bottles?" Grant asked. If he could keep Declan busy while he pulled the bullet out and patched Fitz up, the better. Declan nodded and went to do what Grant asked of him. 

Fitz was alright, but it seemed like he hit his head really hard in the scuffle and was temporarily unconscious. Also better if you asked Grant. Declan was back and watching with piercing eyes. His little chest was heaving and tears were still falling from his eyes, but he wiped them away rapidly.

"You don't have to watch, you know." Grant said.

"How will I know you won't mess up?" Declan replied without missing a beat. 

His response made Grant smirk. 

"I like you, kid."

"I don't care. I care that you don't let my dad die." Declan told him. 

"He's not gonna die. I promise you." Grant swore.

"I don't even know you." 

"Grant Ward. And I saved your dad's life." Grant said as he finished patching Fitz up. Carefully, Grant picked up Fitz bridal style and asked Declan, "Now, where can we lay him down so he can rest?"

Declan stared at Grant with an almost glare before leading him to Fitz's room. There the two tucked Fitz's in. Declan raced to get him an ice pack and some pain killers for when he woke up.

"Who was that man? Why did he want to hurt us?...and who are you? Who are you really?" Declan asked Grant. 

Grant remained quiet, unsure of what he should say. But then he didn't have to. Fitz groaned into consciousness, then bolted up and looked around, crying, "Declan!"

"I'm here da!" Declan lunged himself into Fitz's arms. 

Fitz hugged him back tightly. "Oh thank god!" Then he winced at the pain in his arm. The movement made his eyes shift towards Grant and Fitz's breath caught. "Ward..."

"Fitz. Or should I say Foley?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy father's day!!!


End file.
